Soul Society's True Goddess: The New Captain Amagai Shūsuke arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Uploaded for the first time. This book will focus a lot on Soul Society.
1. The New Captain Appears!

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: The New Captain Appears! His Name Is Amagai Shūsuke

* * *

In the 10th Squad office...

"Captain, did you hear?" Matsumoto burst in with the newest gossip. "There's gonna be a new Captain fro the 3rd Squad."

"I'm a Captain." Hitsugaya reminded. "I've already been notified. It will be officially made public at the Captain's meeting tomorrow."

"But Kira," Matsumoto mused. "I wonder when he mastered Bankai."

"Kira isn't the new Captain." Hitsugaya corrected.

"He isn't?" Matsumoto slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't mess up my paperwork!" Hitsugaya snapped. "I don't know any of the details about this new Captain, either."

"I see..." Matsumoto noted. "I thought it was kinda of strange that Kira was made the Captain. So then, who's the new one?"

"We'll find out tomorrow." Hitsugaya continued working. "Now forget them, get to work!"

"Now I really want to know..." Matsumoto whined.

* * *

The next day...

"Yesterday, a patrol unit on long term deployment to the real world returned safely." Yamamoto started the meeting. "They managed to come back without a single casualty. This is truly a great accomplishment. As of now, the 3rd, 5th and 9th Squads are without Captains. We cannot leave the Gotei 13 in this condition. As such, Lady Tula, myself, and two of the Captains present here were called upon yesterday to observe the Captain's Qualification Examination. We found one man suitable for the job. And so, I will introduce you to the gentleman who will take the former 3rd Squad Captain Ichimaru Gin's position. The new 3rd Squad Captain of the Gotei 13, Amagai Shūsuke, may enter."

_His Zanpakutō is a short sword._ Komamura mused, watching Amagai walk pass.

_He's got spirit._ Kyoraku grinned.

"I'm Amagai." the newly appointed Captain addressed the gathered Captains. "I'll do the best job I can. I'm new to this position, but I look forward to working with everyone."

* * *

In 3rd Squad barracks...

Kira turned when he heard footsteps entering the compound.

"That's our new Captain?" Inose echoed, seeing Amagai and Kibune follow behind Tula.

"Then, I'll leave the two of you to be acquainted with the Squad, Captain Amagai, 3rd Seat Kibune." Tula backed off. "Lieutenant Kira," she addressed the blond. "I will entrust you to ease Captain Amagai's initiation to the Squad."

"Of course, Tula-sama." Kira nodded. "I'm the Lieutenant, Kira Izuru." he introduced himself.

"I'm Amagai Shūsuke." Amagai returned. "I am now the 3rd Squad's Captain. Pleased to meet you." he held out a hand. "And this is Kibune Makoto." he turned to his 3rd Seat. "He'll be joining the 3rd Squad today, just like me. He was part of my patrol unit and is pretty strong, so I decided to bring him along with me. I'd like him to be our 3rd Seat."

* * *

After the failed initiation party...

"Gotei 13, 3rd Squad, emergency!" Rin's voice came over the Hell Monarch Butterfly. "Emergency! Menos have appeared in the Dangai at Area 0035. They are currently passing through it and are heading directly to Soul Society. There are thirty of them."

"Attention!" Tula's voice sounded from the Hell Monarch Butterfly. "The 3rd Squad is hereby ordered exterminate all of the Menos who have infiltrated the Dangai. Complete your preparation with the utmost haste and mobilize immediately."

"Lieutenant, let's go." Kibune looked at Kira, the two ranking officers were gathered around the drunken Amagai. "We have no choice since it's a direct order from Tula-sama. I'll ask for the Kōryū to be shut down. You lead the Squad."

"Right." Kira made the decision. "We're going to ask to enter the Dangai and exterminate the Menos." he informed the Squad.

* * *

"Split into groups of four per enemy." Kira instructed, the Squad were now in front of the Senkaimon. "We're going up against Menos, so be careful. Charge!" he gave the order and the seated officers dashed into the Dangai.

"Here they come!" Inose warned.

"Platoons, move into position." Kira ordered. "Raise Your Head, Wabisuke!" he activated his Shikai and took down the nearest Menos. "Everyone, we're getting there." he encouraged. "Keep at it."

"What's that?" Inose turned when he heard a rumble.

"Kōryū..." Kira breathed as the walls starting melting.

"No way!" Aida exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Kira gritted his teeth as the Kōtotsu neared the Squad. "3rd Seat Kibune, what is going on?" he saw Kibune had Shunpo-ed in.

"I don't know." Kibune admitted. "I'm certain that the Kōtotsu were supposed to have been shut down."

"Retreat!" Kira gave the order.

"I'll bring up the rear." Kibune informed Inose, having saved him from a Cero from one of the Menos. "Hurry."

"It's too late." Inose exclaimed in horror. "We won't make it."

"Move!" Amagai barked, jumping over Kira and placing himself between the Kōtotsu and the Squad. Pulling out his tuning-fork Bakkōtō, he destroyed the Kōtotsu with a single blast of green energy. "Kibune, are you absolutely certain you asked for the Kōryū to be shut down?"

"I am." Kibune confirmed.

"I don't think the Research Institute would make such a grave error." Amagai mused. "Something's fishy about this."

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today, we're talking about Kurosaki Ichigo's 'Hollowification' process. Kurosaki Ichigo's Reiatsu radiates evil like the Espada when he turns into a Hollow cos...

Ichigo: Why the hell am I on this segment?

Ichimaru: (Pulls out Ichigo's Hollow mask) Cos, you're more like an Arrancar than a Shinigami, ain't cha?

Ichigo (Twitches) Am not!

Ichimaru: Anyway, I heard the 3rd Squad got a new Captain?

Ichigo: Yeah, I think so.

Ichimaru: (Amagai comes on screen) Ah, him? That's gonna be rough on you all.

Ichigo: (Surprised) You know him?

Ichimaru: (Shrugs) Course not. Good luck, Izuru.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Kira and Kibune investigate an old execution ground with Squad member Shinta Seko. The three fall into the execution pit, which is filled with caged Hollows. Kira and Kibune easily defeat the Hollows, but one of the Hollows manages to absorb Shinta. When Kibune attempts to kill the Hollow with Shinta, Kira stops his attack, and Kibune state that Shinta's lack of skill as the reason he should die. Amagai arrives and reveals that he created the entire affair. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Violent Wind that Rages

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Kibune Goes to War! The Violent Wind that Rages

* * *

In the Squad 3 barracks...

"Excuse me." Kira entered the Captain's office.

"All done, Izuru?" Ichimaru's voice echoed in the blond Lieutenant's head.

"What's wrong?" Amagai inquired

"Oh, nothing." Kira was instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "I just wasn't expecting you to call me by my first name."

"I thought it'd be a good idea to call everyone by their first names to relax the tension between us." Amagai reasoned. "Bad idea?" he guessed.

"I'm not really used to it." Kira admitted.

"I see." Amagai sighed. "I thought I was on to something, too. I guess 'll think something else up."

"Here are today's reports." Kira handed in the pile of paperwork. "Also, about tomorrow... what does 'repairing the 12th Squad's pavilion walls' mean?"

"Repairing walls means repairing walls." Amagai confirmed.

"That's not what I mean." Kira retorted. "Why are we doing menial things like that?"

"Kira, it may hurt to hear this, but the 3rd Squad was betrayed by it's former Captain, Ichimaru Gin." Amagai raised a hand to silence the blond. "You get what I mean? It's hard to regain the trust once you've lost it. Now, I don't think doing things like this will smooth things over quickly, but it's better than nothing. Relax, Kira. I get the feeling that Ichimaru Gin had too much influence over this Squad when I look at you. You're not Ichimaru. No one's going to ask the same things of you that they did for him. Rallying around a charismatic Captain is one way of doing things, but only having one pillar of support makes us weak when it crumbles. That's why I'd like to build a new Squad, where you, myself and Kibune form three supporting pillars. So, what's 3rd Seat Kibune up to?"

* * *

Sometime later...

"Today, we're going to try a different type of training." Amagai addressed his Squad. "Lately, there's been an increase in powerful foes, including Menos; such as our battle in the Dangai. If you don't work together as a team from here on, you'll die. But, we're training so that doesn't happen. Kibune." he turned to his 3rd Seat.

"Yes." Kibune nodded and handed out three sets of colored headbands.

"Take whatever color headband you like." Amagai instructed. "Anyone wearing the color I call out will be the enemy. Everyone else must form groups of three and surround the enemy. However, I will change the color for who the enemy is. The moment I call out a different color, the position for enemy and comrade is going to change. This is a special training that will strengthen your ability to make decisions quickly. Kibune, I want you to join in and act as a leader for everyone."

"I'll participate, too." Kira piped in.

"Hold, Lieutenant Kira." Tula stopped the blond. "This is a training exercise Captain Amagai used on his own patrol unit. It would be better for 3rd Sea Kibune to lead since he's accustomed to it."

"Tula-sama." both ranking officers blinked, surprised that the Goddess was personally present to witness the training exercise.

"Please continue and pretend I'm not here." Tula grinned.

"Understood." Amagai turned back to his Squad. "Let's go!" he gave the order.

* * *

A couple of nights later...

Both Kira and Kibune arrived to the execution grounds after receiving an urgent message from Seko Shinta.

"Where did it..." Kibune started.

"Right near this hole." Seko turned to the pit he had been looking at earlier. "I saw a suspicious shadow earlier and tried to chase after it, but... it looked like it disappeared into that hole."

"This is the old execution ruins?" Kira realized where they were, only for the three Shinigami to fall into the pit when the ground under them crumbled.

Using Shunpo, Kira moved through the falling rocks and carried Seko to safety before he could hit the bottom of the pit. "This Reiatsu..." he frowned, running over to the cages along the passageway, Seko having been knocked unconscious. "Those are..." he gaped when he and Kibune found the caged Hollows. "What are they doing here?"

When the cage bars were suddenly releases, both Kira and Kibune were forced to defend themselves as they attacked the freed Hollows.

"Stop!" Kira hurried out, seeing one of the escaped Hollows absorbing Seko.

Kibune moved in before Kira could attack, slashing the Hollow on the back. "Rage Violently, Reppū!" the 3rd Seat activated his Shikai and easily demolished the attacking Hollows.

"Not good." Kira gasped, seeing two Hollows use their wings to fly out of the pit. "What are you..." he frowned when Kibune walked towards the downed Hollow that had absorbed Seko. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" he activated his Shikai when he realized what Kibune was about to do. He moved between the tossed Zanpakutō and the Hollow, using Wabisuke to block out Reppū. "What are you doing, 3rd Seat Kibune?"

"I'm just finishing off the Hollow." Kibune answered.

"But Seko is..." Kira reminded.

"That fool was unable to fulfill his job as a Shinigami." Kibune stated. "He was captured by the enemy. He has done a wonderful job dishonoring himself. When taking up the mantle of a Shinigami, you must be prepared to die. Trash that only gets in our way and endangers others have no right to live."

"What are you saying?" Kira snapped.

"Why are you trying to save that trash?" Kibune questioned, recalling his Zanpakutō. "You're too soft. That's why you were unable to prevent the previous Captain's rebellion. Isn't that right? I see you lack resolve, as well." he powered up his Reiatsu and let his Zanpakutō loose to attack Kira.

Kira countered by raising his own Reiatsu and using Wabisuke to strike Reppū, the Reiatsu outsurge wiped out the rest of the Hollows.

"Hey!" Amagai called out from the top of the pit. "You guys okay?"

"Captain." Kibune shouted back. "We've got an injured Shinigami who was nearly absorbed by a Hollow."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Kuchiki Clan mansion...

Ichigo: (Sitting opposite of Byakuya) What's up, Byakuya? What did you wanna talk about?

Byakuya: (Closes eyes) Kurosaki Ichigo...

Yachiru: (Pops up from the mat behind the two male Shinigami) I found Icchi!

Ichigo: Yachiru, what're you doing here?

Yachiru: I messed with Byakkun's house and made secret tunnels. I'll show them to you, Icchi!

Ichigo: (Resigned) Okay. Sorry, Byakuya.

Byakuya: (Eyes still shut) How long do you intend on saying my name without adding the proper suffix... (Opens eyes to find his 'guest' had vanished)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Amagai proposes joint training between the Gotei 13, citing the attack of the Kōryū against his Squad, but his request is denied. An alarm activates shortly afterwards, revealing that there are Hollows in the Seireitei. The various Squads fail to reach the Hollows due to the lack of coordination between them. Amagai takes control of the situation and coordinates the Squads in destroying the Hollows. Elsewhere,Yamamoto reveals that, upon Tula's suggestion, he was the one who orchestrated the attack to test Amagai, and approves the joint training.

Now that's done,read and review.


	3. Confrontation? Amagai vs Gotei 13

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Confrontation!? Amagai vs. Gotei 13

* * *

In the Captains' meeting sometime later...

"May I have a moment of your time?" Amagai spoke up.

"What is it, Amagai?" Yamamoto inquired.

"I know it's not my place to speak out since I am a newcomer here, but please hear what I have to say." Amagai requested.

"Speak your mind." Tula nodded.

"Yes, madam." Amagai straightened. "This happened right after I was made Captain of the 3rd Squad. When we were fighting against the Menos in the Dangai, despite the fact the Bureau of Technological Research had supposedly turned off the Kōryū, the Kotetsu appeared anyways and threatened the lives of everyone in my Squad. Luckily, all the subordinates..."

"What are you going on about?" Mayuri cut in. "Go complain to someone else. I have neither the time nor interest in standing around listening to the troubles of another Squad."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to discuss." Amagai stated. "Each of the Gotei 13 act independently of each other and have their own specialties. I am well aware of that. But, in the areas of inter-Squad cooperation, and compensating for each section's weaknesses with another's strength, we are terribly lacking. Couldn't we go as far to say that this incident in the Dangai made the Gotei 13's weakness clear?"

"So what?" Zaraki stepped up. "You saying we should hold hands, smile and fight alongside one another?"

"I won't go that far." Amagai protested. "But I believe we at least need some combined exercises involving all Squads."

"Get real." Zaraki retorted. "I"m not wasting my time on crap like that. What a crock."

"This may not be something to just laugh off." Ukitake cut in. "If I recall correctly, the Gotei 13 had a fortnightly coordination drill exercise about 500 years ago, when Tula-sama's previous incarnation was still alive. But it was abolished less than 100 years after she died. Think about Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen: those three took advantage of the gaps and differences between us. I think Aizen's conspiracy would've been caught out earlier if those drills were still implemented. I'm for our Squads bonding together, to an extent. I think that everything Captain Amagai had indicated is correct."

* * *

"Kisaragi Shin'etsu?" Yamamoto raised an inquiring eyebrow at the young Goddess, spotting the open file on the girl's work desk. "My Lady, may I ask the reason for this... inquiry?"

"I'd received an urgent message from Ishida Uryū." Tula closed the case file. "The Bakkōtō have appeared in the real world. Something is abound within the Kasumiōji Clan, severe enough that the Clan heiress came for me seeking for a barrier rune seal before fleeing to the real world. I know you were ordered by Central 46 to stop any investigation into the Kasumiōji Clan, that's why I'm hereby reopening the investigation. Have I made myself clear?"

"Understood." Yamamoto answered.

"Send for Captains Kuchiki and Amagai separately." Tula turned to the messenger Onmitsukidō. "I have a job for the both of them. Captain Amagai." she greeted the newest Captain after Byakuya was sent his way. "Does the name Kisaragi Shin'etsu ring a bell? And the word 'Bakkōtō'?"

Amagai's eyes widened slightly at the knowing gaze the young Goddess gave him. _She knows!_

"Please understand that the reason Captain-Commander killed your father was not to cover up the Bakkōtō." Tula voiced, handing Amagai the unsealed report file of the late Kisaragi. "Back then, when Central 46 refused the investigation of the Kasumiōji, your father volunteered to infiltrate the Clan, only to be caught in the end. A Bakkōtō was forced on him and when he was taken over by the parasitical weapon, he was ordered to assassinate the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto burnt the Bakkōtō away, but the damage was already done. Renew your loyalty vows, Captain Amagai, and Kumoi's head is yours."

"I so swear." Amagai knelt before his Goddess.

"Then rise, Captain Amagai." Tula voiced. "Once Captain Kuchiki finds the proof, I want you to lead the group storming the Kasumiōji compound."

* * *

Later that night...

"Emergency alert!" Rin's voice came over the Hell Monarch Butterfly that fluttered into Squad 3. "Menos have been detected within Seireitei." the Hell Monarch Butterflies were also sent out to the other Squads. "All Squads are to report to their designated positions."

* * *

"Oddly, all that our people have encountered in each area are members from other Squads." a messenger Onmitsukidō reported to Kyoraku.

"Gotcha." Kyoraku nodded. "Thanks. Nanao-chan, what do you think?"

"This all feels a bit strange, sir." Ise agreed. "It's as if we're being made to feel frustrated over an enemy we can't see."

"Agreed." Kyoraku concurred. "So, how about going home, then?"

"What are you saying?" Ise retorted. "There are Menos invading."

"Menos..." Kyoraku echoed. "You really think they're here?"

"You think so, too?" Hitsugaya appeared.

Both Captains' conversation were interrupted by the Reiatsu trail dust from Tula, indicating the Goddess' arrival.

* * *

"So, it's all a ruse?" Sentarou echoed in shock with Kiyone after Ukitake informed them of his suspicions.

"It's very likely." Ukitake answered. "The only information we have are announcements. So far, there hasn't been a single reported sighting. And all I'm sensing is amplified Reiatsu. It's not much of a stretch to think someone is trying to toy with us. The question is, who is the man behind the curtain?"

"That would be me." Yamamoto answered. "Lady Tula had wanted to reactivate the training drills, but the Gotei have been too used in their ways to contend with such a drastic change. Captain Amagai's suggestion simply gave her the platform she needed to push for the reactivation."

* * *

"Stop!" Amagai stopped his two ranking officers from clashing. "But more importantly, Kibune, even if you're trying to win the approval of other Squads, Kira is in charge when I'm not present. Don't overstep your authority."

Just then, an unison roar alerted the Squad of the Menos.

"There they are!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Over there!" Iba followed suit.

"Let's go, guys!" Ikkaku took the lead, both Squads 7 and 11 ran past Squad 3. "The 11th Squad's gonna get there first."

"Nobody panic." Amagai took over. "This won't be a problem if we handle it like we do in our usual training. Tell the other Squads our maneuvers. I'll give directions." activating his Bakkōtō, he released a wide range communication field. "Excuse me, everyone." he addressed the various Squads. "But please follow the 3rd Squad's instructions."

"7th Squad, pull back." Iba instructed. "Madarame, the 7th Squad's pulling back. You should, too." he informed Ikkaku.

"Aida, have the 6th Squad turn right." Amagai ordered. "Next, Kanou, have the 10th Squad head left. Kira, have the 11th Squad go up the middle. Next, Inose, have the 7th Squad head towards the back right."

* * *

"The five dummy Menos were destroyed thanks to the 3rd Squad's Captain's directions with the groups he organized on the field." Lieutenant Sasakibe reported.

"I see." Yamamoto and Tula shared a look. "I hereby approve of the reactivation of joint training sessions for the Gotei 13."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Ochi-sensei: (Gestures of printout on the blackboard) These brave people have been chosen to attend this week's supplementary lessons. Be sure to be there.

Keigo: (Moans) This is absurd!

Ichigo: (Mocking) Work hard, Keigo.

Keigo: Shaddap!

Ochi-sensei: (Appears at the door) Kurosaki, you're on the list.

Ichigo: Didn't I do okay on that last test?

Ochi-sensei: (Slams attendance file repeatedly on his head) Tardy, leaving early, constant absences! You've missed way too many classes.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū and Enryū return to Soul Society to retrieve Rurichiyo on the day of the wedding, but the 2nd Squad Captain Suì-Fēng and several members of the Onmitsukidō surround them, and Rurichiyo does not respond to Ichigo's calls to her. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Princess's Decision

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: The Princess's Decision, the Sorrowful Bride

* * *

Sometime later...

The Kasumiōji Senkaimon opened to reveal Rurichiyo at the gates.

"Welcome back, Rurichiyo-sama." Kumoi greeted the returned heiress.

* * *

"Name yourself." elsewhere, the Soul Society Senkaimon opened to admit Rukia, Ichigo, Kenryū and Enryū.

"Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th Squad." Rukia reported. "The Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo and the other two are Kenryū and Enryū of the Kasumiōji Clan."

"I haven't received permission for anyone to pass through." one of the gate guards stated. "Please wait while I get verification."

* * *

"The wedding is tomorrow." Kenryū mused, the group were finally let in the next morning. "We're out of time."

"What are we going to do when we reach the manor?" Rukia asked. "We can't make too much of a fuss."

"Leave that to us." Kenryū declared. "I will get Rurichiyo-sama out of there. Believe it or not, we're the Lord Chamberlains."

"So, is that good?" Ichigo wondered.

"Of course." Kenryū and Enryū posed. "The greatest of the chamberlains serving the Princess. We should be able to waltz right in. Open the gate!" he announced outside the Kasumiōji main gates. "Lord Chamberlains for the Kasumiōji Family, Kenzaki Ryūsei and Enkōgawa Rusaburō. What are you doing?" he demanded the gate guards. "Hurry up and open the gates. What's the meaning of this?" he frowned, the gates opening to reveal a group of guards on the other side.

"Silence!" one of the gate guards snapped. "Both of you are under suspicion of having kidnapped Rurichiyo-sama. Surrender now."

"Damn you, Kumoi!" Kenryū cursed, realizing Kumoi was one step ahead.

"We can't afford to get caught here." Rukia reminded.

"Of course not." Kenryū agreed and beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

The next day...

"The 37th Head of the Kasumiōji Clan, Shu-sama and Rurichiyo-sama have been officially wedded." Kumoi declared.

"The new Head of the Kasumiōji Clan, Shu-sama and Rurichiyo-sama will make their appearance momentarily." one of the Clan's officials announced to the gathered guests. Remain respectful and wait for them."

"Rurichiyo!" Ichigo shouted from on top of a roof ridge, with Rukia, Kenryū and Enryū beside him.

"Who are you?" the guards demanded, the group of four having used Shunpo to land on the main building.

"Rurichiyo, listen to me!" Ichigo hollered. "Rurichiyo, it's me! Ichigo!"

"They fell for it." Kumoi smirked.

"That's enough, Kurosaki Ichigo." Suì-Fēng voiced.

"Captain Suì-Fēng." Rukia recognized the 2nd Squad Captain, the group then found themselves surrounded by a group of Squad 2 members.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the ruins of Szayelaporro Granz's basement...

Dondochakka and Pesche are lying in the midst of the demolished rubble.

Dondochakka: (Sits up) I'm bored, don'tcha know?

Pesche: I'm so sick of just lying around, man.

Renji: (Pops up from the debris) You two... you're too laid back! (Punches both Fracción) You never know when we'll get some airtime.

Pesche: Oh, Red Pineapple.

Renji: (Fumes) Who's a Red Pineapple?

Pesche: (Slaps his crotch) We're ready to use our ultimate technique at anytime.

Dondochakka: My throat's all warmed up.

Renji: (Exasperated sigh) Are you sure you're ready?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Enryū uses his Shikai to destroy the building, and in the confusion, Ichigo reaches Rurichiyo. Revealing Kumoi's intention to gain control of the clan to Shū, Ichigo is attacked by Rurichiyo, who is revealed as an impostor. Suì-Fēng begins to fight Ichigo, allowing Rurichiyo and Kumoi to escape. Kenryū and Enryū are captured by the 2nd Squad members, and Ichigo and Rukia escape with Shū's help. The three decide to escape by having Shū pose as a hostage. In response, Yamamoto orders a manhunt for Ichigo and Rukia. When Suì-Fēng voices doubts concerning Kumoi's intentions to Yamamoto, he merely agrees to take them under consideration. Kira voices his suspicions on Kibune's recent actions and relations to the Kasumiōji Clan to Amagai, who reacts with skepticism, but asks Kira to observe Kibune.

Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The 2nd Squad Sorties!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: The 2nd Squad Sorties! Ichigo is Surrounded

* * *

"Don't move." Suì-Fēng poised Suzumebachi against Ichigo's throat.

"Same to you." Ōmaeda secured Kenryū and Enryū.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, where the hell do you think this is?" Suì-Fēng demanded. "Interfering with a noble clan's happy occasion like this is unforgivable."

"Captain Suì-Fēng, please listen to me." Rukia pleaded. "We have a reason for doing this. This entire wedding and the succession of the new Head of the Clan is invalid."

"Sorry." Ichigo raised a hand to cut Rukia off. "But could you give me some time?" he requested. "Rurichiyo, I'm sorry that we made you feel lonely. By trying to protect you, we ended up only forcing you into a corner. And here you knew everything and was bearing that burden. But you know, that doesn't mean you have to take care of everything all on your own. If you're ready to make a move, we'll be happy to help you. You don't have to listen to Kumoi. You're the true Head of the Kasumiōji Clan. If there's something you can't handle on your own, I'll give you a hand. I will, and so will Kenryū, Enryū, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida and Chad. You aren't alone. So do whatever you think is right."

"What are you talking about?" the fake Rurichiyo turned and asked. "We won't forgive you for this impudence."

"What are you doing?" Komoi took his cue. "Capture the ruffians."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Suì-Fēng pressed. "Don't make things worse."

Destabilizing Ōmaeda, Enryū threw the Lieutenant over his shoulder. Shooting up into the air, he activated Daichimaru. With a blast of Reiatsu, he demolished the roof.

* * *

"Move it, Kuchiki!" Suì-Fēng snapped, the shorter Shinigami blocked off the Captain's attack.

"No, I won't move." Rukia stood her ground, giving Ichigo the opportunity to look for Rurichiyo.

"Rurichiyo, what's the deal with you?" Ichigo found Rurichiyo and Shu unharmed on a portion of the platform that was still intact.

"Let go." Rurichiyo instructed. "We don't know you."

"Hey," Ichigo turned to Shu. "If you're her fiance, why haven't you noticed that there's something weird with her? Damn that Komoi; he must've done something to Rurichiyo."

"I don't know anything..." Shu gasped in horror.

"You fell for it, Shinigami Daiko." the fake Rurichiyo revealed her true self as an assassin when she pulled out a dagger from her kimono and stabbed Ichigo's stomach.

"You're an impostor." Ichigo realized.

"Now then," Komoi stepped forward. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize what you are doing?" Suì-Fēng demanded, clashing blades with Rukia.

"My sincerest apologies." Rukia replied. "I'll explain everything later. Please let us be."

"I can't do that." Suì-Fēng insisted. With a palm strike, she sent Rukia flying backwards.

"Dance,Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia activated her Zanpakutō before Suì-Fēng could use Suzumebachi to attack. "Next Dance, Hakuren." her ice blast created a wall that separated Ichigo from Suì-Fēng.

"Don't go that way." Shu stopped Ichigo and Rukia. "It's safer this way." he pointed to the opposite direction.

* * *

In the Captains' meeting...

"I can't believe Kuchiki and Ichigo would do that." Ukitake was shocked by Suì-Fēng's report.

"Who is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Amagai inquired.

"He's a human who is also a Shinigami Daiko as well as someone who we are in great debt to." Ukitake explained.

"A Shinigami Daiko?" Amagai echoed. "We have someone like that?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia took the Kannogi Clan's heir, Kannogi Shu, and are on the run in Seireitei." Suì-Fēng continued her report. "The 2nd Squad is currently searching for them, but considering Kurosaki Ichigo's brute strength, I believe we may need more help."

"If that's the case, I'll help out." Amagai stepped up. "Since everyone has deep ties with him, I think it may be difficult for you to fight against him."

"I approve of your suggestion, Captain Amagai." Yamamoto gave the go-ahead. "Seireitei is in a state of emergency. The 2nd Squad and 3rd Squads will be the main force trying to capture Shinigami Daiko Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th Squad."

"Captain-Commander, there's one more thing." Suì-Fēng cut in. "It's about the chief retainer of the Kasumiōji Clan, Kumoi. He had requested us to be there, but then won't allow us to enter the manor grounds. As such, I felt as if he was putting up a barrier in order to hide something. It also happened that something had happened between him and Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Captain Suì-Fēng, did you really think I _haven't_ been receiving reports from the real world?" Tula questioned. "Or are you taking me to be a naive fool?"

"Tula-sama..." Suì-Fēng gaped.

"It is as you've gathered; something _did_ happen between Daiko Kurosaki and Kumoi." Tula confirmed. "Captain Kuchiki," she turned to the 6th Squad Captain. "In lieu of the recent developments, I would require you to step up on gathering the evidence; we do not have much time, you understand that, don't you?"

"I understand." Byakuya answered.

"Captain Amagai," Tula turned to Amagai and produced a runic stone. "When the Kasumiōji Clan heiress came to me seeking aid, I'd also tagged a locator seal to the barrier rune seal I gave her. This runestone is a reactive to that locator seal; while Kasumiōji Rurichiyo _did_ enter her Clan's Senkaimon, she didn't exit the gate. You understand what that implies, don't you?"

"Something happened to her in-between the worlds." Amagai concluded. "I understand." he took the runestone. "I'll have Kira locate the princess."

"This meeting is adjourned." Yamamoto declared.

"Captain-Commander," Tula looked at the seated 1st Squad Captain after the Captains left the meeting hall. "This... fiasco is one of the many reasons _why_ I never approved the formation of Central 46: they protect the Noble Clans, which in turn give these Clans _way_ too much power; so much so that the Clans themselves begin believe they're untouchable and can do whatever they please. As long as they aren't caught, any wrongdoings are simply swept under the carpet. This has gone on for way too long!"

* * *

In the 3rd Squad barracks...

"Captain!" Kira ran out.

"Kira, you've received word, right?" Amagai asked.

"Yes, everyone's all prepared." Kira replied.

"A Shinigami Daiko." Amagai mused. "He may be a difficult person for you to face, but this is to preserve the harmony of Soul Society. You understand, right? Prepare to begin the search. Before I forget," he pulled the runestone from his kosode. "Lady Tula has sufficient reason to believe the Kasumiōji princess is held hostage somewhere. Use this to locate her and bring her to safety."

"Understood." Kira took the runic stone. "Captain." he voiced. "Did Kurosaki Ichigo really appear at the Kasumiōji Clan manor?"

"That's right." Amagai confirmed. "You got the report, right?"

"Well, I've been wondering what I should do for a while now." Kira admitted. "But with all that's happening, I think it's best that I tell you. Actually, just recently, I saw 3rd Seat Kibune enter the Kasumiōji Clan manor."

"Kibune did?" Amagai echoed.

"Right." Kira nodded. "But when I asked him about it, he denied having ever been there. You may not be aware of it, but occasionally, 3rd Seat Kibune behaves questionably. He attacks without hesitation, even if a comrade is in the way. And in the midst of battle, he was recording something. There's clearly a side of him other than just his normal gentle side."

"I can't believe that of Kibune." Amagai was stunned. "I've never heard of anything like that from him before."

"But, it's true." Kira insisted. "And now there's a problem occurring at the Kasumiōji manor, where he so happened to have gone to. He's trying to hide his relationship to the Kasumiōji Clan. This has something..."

"It's too soon to jump to conclusions." Amagai held up a hand. "Even if Kibune had some sort of ties with the Kasumiōji Clan, that doesn't actually mean anything, right? But I can't blame you for thinking something's going on, considering the timing. Kira, have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"No, I haven't told anyone." Kira replied.

"This is just a hunch, but I think there's a lot more behind this entire incident." Amagai mused. "Anyway, keep an eye on Kibune. Let me know right away if anything happens. First, we have to capture Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the men's bathroom...

The Shinigami Men Society is having a meeting.

Iba: What should I do?

Ukitake: What's wrong, President Iba?

Iba: Well, actually, I was wondering if we could send someone over, some great Shinigami to keep the Shinigami Woman's Society from looking down on us.

Both Iba and Ukitake look out of the window.

Ukitake: How about I ask someone?

* * *

In the Kuchiki manor...

Ukitake: (Presents Byakuya with a series of sunglasses) So I'd like you to become our representative.

Byakuya: I refuse.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, The 2nd and 3rd Squads begin to guard the Kasumiōji compound, and Suì-Fēng returns Kenryū and Enryū to the Kasumiōji clan at Yamamoto's order. Elsewhere, the real Rurichiyo is imprisoned by Kumoi's assassins and visited by Kibune. As Kibune leaves, he is noticed by a drunken 3rd Squad member, whom Kibune kills. The following morning, Renji asks Byakuya if he is worried that Rukia is being pursued. After Byakuya denies that he is, he gives control of the search party to Renji. Ichigo, Rukia, and Shū decide to rescue Rurichiyo , but are attacked by Amagai, who uses his Shikai against Ichigo. Shū stops the battle, revealing the truth of Kumoi's intentions to Amagai, who agrees to help them.

Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Amagai's True Strength

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Amagai's True Strength, the Released Zanpakutō!

* * *

"Teams 3 and 4 have been searching the Seireitei, but have yet to report." one of Suì-Fēng's team leaders reported.

"Teams 1 and 2 have just come back." another team leader added. "Teams 5 and 6 have headed out to take their place."

"I see." Suì-Fēng noted. "Continue the search for them." _But why?_ The short Captain wondered.

"Captain." Ōmaeda voiced. "I just got the latest report from Team 3."

"Did they find them?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Nope, not a trace." Ōmaeda answered. "You sure it's okay for us to leave those guys, Kenryū and Enryū, with the Kasumiōji Clan? It'd be safer if we'd kept... Captain!" he noticed Suì-Fēng's distracted expression. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Suì-Fēng replied. "Those two aren't our problem. The Captain-Commander ordered that we allow the nobles to take care of their own affairs. Our mission is to capture Kurosaki Ichigo, that's all. I'm leading our forces out myself. You're in charge here." she informed Ōmaeda.

* * *

"The 3rd Squad has been ordered to remain on standby." Kira informed the rest of Squad 3. "Platoons may go get food, one at a time."

"How's everything going?" Amagai inquired.

"Captain Amagai, you're back." Kira greeted his Captain.

"Yeah, I left things with the 2nd Squad." Amagai answered. "I'm taking a quick break."

"It looks like this would take some time, doesn't it?" Kira sighed.

"They're all pretty good." Amagai stated. "What more can we do? At any rate..." he turned to the rest of the Squad. "Have you noticed anything strange about Kibune?"

"Nothing in particular." Kira admitted.

"I see." Amagai noted. "I hope there's no issue here. Doubting your comrades is never a pleasant thing."

* * *

Elsewhere...

The real Rurichiyo was locked up in a cage that was dangling from an abandoned building's roof. "How long are you planning on keeping us here?" she questioned Kibune who had approached her cell.

"I'll let you out soon." Kibune assured. "Just as soon as I kill that Shinigami Daiko who's looking for you."

"Ichigo came after us?" Rurichiyo breathed.

"He must be brainless." Kibune snorted. "I was told he made a mess of your wedding and turned the Gotei 13 against him."

"What are you after?" Rurichiyo demanded.

"That's none of your business." Kibune frowned.

"Is Kumoi paying you to do this?" Rurichiyo pressed.

"Don't insult me." Kibune retorted. "I'm not such a cheap man that I'd be willing to take orders for mere money."

"Then, why are you so afraid?" Rurichiyo questioned.

"What do you mean, afraid?" Kibune echoed.

"We may not know much about the world, but we can tell that you're terribly scared of something." Rurichiyo remarked.

"Shut your mouth!" Kibune snapped, raising his sheathed Zanpakutō to strike the cage's bars, only to have the barrier rune seal Tula had placed on the child heiress to activate, the seal forming a shimmering energy shield around Rurichiyo. "A barrier seal?" he frowned. "Whatever. You won't be able to act tough forever."

"There is he, 3rd Seat Kibune." the drunk Sugama walked over to Kibune who was exiting the prison. "What're you doing out here so late?"

"Are you drunk?" Kibune frowned.

"You can tell?" Sugama was sheepish.

"We're in a state of emergency right now, are we not?" Kibune reminded.

"Sorry, I just had a little bit." Sugama smiled. "Would you keep this a secret? And I won't tell anyone what you were doing out here, either, 3rd Seat Kibune."

"So, you saw." Kibune drew his Zanpakutō.

* * *

The next morning...

"Captain Amagai, 3rd Seat Kibune is missing." Kira reported. "Also, one of our guards has been missing since last night."

"What are you getting at?" Amagai pressed.

"Apparently, some of our soldiers snuck out and had a small drinking party last night." Kira reported. "One of them thought they saw 3rd Seat Kibune and ran after him."

"And he never came back?" Amagai concluded. "Kira, on top of finding the Kasumiōji heiress, you're also to search for Kibune. I'm going to personally take charge of the search for the Shinigami Daiko. I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

In the 6th Squad...

"You are in charge of the search party." Byakuya informed Renji. "Something wrong?" he noticed the redhead's look.

"Captain, what are you going to do?" Renji asked. "About Ichigo and Rukia. There's gotta e some sort of explanation for this. They'd never do something like this without a good reason."

"I will repeat myself." Byakuya relayed his order. "I'm leaving the search party to you."

"Understood, sir." Renji realized his superior's intentions.

* * *

"I never thought we'd run into you here." Amagai remarked, having instructed his Squad to chase Ichigo, Rukia and Shu out form the sewers.

"That haori, who are you?" Ichigo frowned.

"I'm Captain of the Gotei 13's 3rd Squad, Amagai Shūsuke." Amagai introduced himself.

"The new Captain that was just recently appointed." Rukia realized. "This couldn't be worse. We mat have been able to talk our way out of things if it had been one of the other Captains."

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" Amagai questioned. "Then, I'm afraid I have to apprehend you." he drew his Zanpakutō.

"Captain Amagai, I'm Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th Squad." Rukia stepped forward. "Is there any way you'd consider listening to what we have to say?"

"Let's see," Amagai noted. "If you come quietly and let us take you to our holding cell, I'd be more than happy to hear your story."

"Rukia, take care of Shu." Ichigo readied himself for the fight.

"Wait." Amagai held his subordinates back. "I'd like to see this Shinigami Daiko's ability with my own eyes. Don't interfere. What's wrong?" he parried Zangetsu off. "Is that all you've got? I see I've got to stop holding back if I want to defeat you." he noted, after Ichigo slipped out of his grasp. "Sever, Raika!" he activated his Shikai. "The real fight starts now." slamming the hook end of his blade onto the ground, he released a burst of fire at his opponent, who used Zangetsu to block out the attack.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired off his own energy attack, Amagai, powering up his Shikai to slash the energy blade into half.

"Stop it!" Shu put himself between Ichigo and Amagai. "Please, stop."

"Why are you defending the people who ruined your wedding and kidnapped you?" Amagai asked.

"That's not it." Shu shook his head. "I went with them voluntarily. Captain, please listen to me. These people saved Ruri-chan's life. That's why... I've always wanted to help Ruri-chan. But everything I did ended up in failure. These people opened my eyes. I want to save Ruri-chan. Please don't do this. The Kasumiōji Clan is in real trouble. So please, help us search for Ruri-chan."

"All right." Amagai relented. "I'll listen to what you have to say. Everyone, sheathe your swords." he instructed his subordinates. "A family feud within the Kasumiōji Clan?" he echoed after Shu filled in him. "And they hired you as bodyguards? I see... unfortunately, the fact that it's the Kasumiōji Clan makes things a bit problematic. While the Captain-Commander doesn't want to mess with them, the fact that Lady Tula has no such reserves... it would seem she'd already suspected something amiss is happening within the Kasumiōji Clan. She'd already has Captain Kuchiki gather up documentary evidence, but we would need physical evidence as collaboration."

"We have that, the Bakkōtō." Ichigo informed. "It's what they call the weapons they use."

"They're clearly highly illegal weapons." Rukia added. "And they're far too powerful for one Clan to have all of them."

"And what are you planning to do?" Amagai asked.

"We're looking for Rurichiyo." Ichigo replied. "The girl back there at the wedding was an impostor."

"Got it." Amagai decided. "I already have Kira finding Princess Rurichiyo's whereabouts."

"Lieutenant Kira has Rurichiyo's locator rune?" Rukia blinked, recalling the barrier dome that had manifested around Rurichiyo more than once in the real world."

"Aida, summon a Hell Monarch Butterfly and update Lady Tula on this." Amagai informed the Shinigami beside him. "Inform her that the plan might have to be altered. After that, tell Kira about this."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

The Women's Shinigami Association are having a gathering.

Isane: I'm going to get some more snacks. Huh? (Finds the door shut in from the other side)

Yachiru: What's wrong?

Isane: The door won't open.

* * *

On the other side of the 'door'...

Byakuya has a carpenter Shinigami seal the door.

Byakuya: _I've sealed the hidden door. Things will finally be quiet again._

Yachiru: Sorry, Byakkun! (Another wall pops up from the side of the Kuchiki manor wall) There's a door here too!

Byakuya: (Shocked and stupefied stare)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Kyōraku and Ukitake ask Yamamoto for permission to investigate the Kasumiōji clan, but Yamamoto informs them that Tula already has a plan in place; Ichigo's unexpected intervention just accelerated said plan. Meanwhile, Renji and Ikkaku begin to fight Lieutenants Iba and Hisagi respectively over their differences concerning Ichigo and Rukia's actions. The locator rune leads Kira to the Kasumiōji compound where he finds Rurichiyo, before he is attacked by several assassins. Although he defeats all of them, one of the assassins escapes with Rurichiyo, and Kibune arrives to fight him.

Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Kibune's True Colors

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: The Darkness Which Moves! Kibune's True Colors

* * *

_This seems like the most likely place for Kibune to hide._ Kira peered from one of side door frames he was hiding behind. _But there's little chance of him even getting anywhere near there with the Gotei running in and out. I have to take the search elsewhere._ Just then, a Hell Monarch Butterfly fluttered over to his finger. "The Captain's with Kurosaki Ichigo?" he echoed the message the butterfly relayed. "A conspiracy within the Kasumiōji Clan?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"So, what the plan?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to check out a few places I have in mind." Amagai suggested. "I'm helping you with my own accord, so I can't involve my subordinates. That's why I had them return to the barracks. I'm only asking Ada's group to stay behind and assist us."

"So, why are you helping us out like that?" Ichigo was confused. "The other Shinigami might turn against you."

"I told you, didn't I?" Amagai reminded. "I'm involved in a few things, myself. But first, let's go somewhere else. My Squad's 3rd Seat is a man called Kibune." he explained. "He's a splendid individual, but he seems to have some sort of association with the Kasumiōji Clan, and he's apparently trying to hide the fact. My particular problem actually starts before you caused any trouble. For the time being, I've asked Kira to keep an eye on him. But he lost sight of Kibune this morning. Right now, Kira's out looking for Kibune, on top of searching for Princess Rurichiyo. It pains me to doubt my companions, but I just can't shake this bad feeling. I chose Kibune myself. If he presents a danger, it's my responsibility. I'll take care of him personally if I have to. We'll start by checking out all places in Seireitei associated with the Kasumiōji Clan."

* * *

"That's all." one of the Onmitsukidō messenger reported to Yamamoto. "This concludes Captain Komamura's report."

"Dismissed." Tula instructed.

"Tula-sama, Captain-Commander, what do you think?" Sasakibe inquired.

"Captain Amagai has his own separate orders in regards to this incident." Tula answered. "If he feels that teaming up with the Shinigami Daiko will aid him in accomplishing his orders, then so be it. Call for an emergency Captains' meeting; Captain Kuchiki has gathered the sufficient documentary evidence to prove the Kasumiōji Clan of high treason."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Our Squad was the first one to find them." Iba reminded his subordinates. "Don't let any of those other bums take our glory. What are you doing here, Abarai?" he was stopped when faced with the Squad 6 Lieutenant.

"What does it look like?" Renji fired back. "We're searching for someone, like you."

"That so?" Iba echoed. "But the area you're in charge of is pretty far away from here."

"Your soldiers were the ones who found Ichigo and Captain Amagai, right?" Renji asked. "It wouldn't be too strange for them to be still in the area."

"I suppose." Iba admitted. "But this is our turf. Go back to wherever you were ordered to search. What're you trying to pull, Abarai?" he pressed when Renji led his group past. "I thought I told you to go back."

"Sorry, Iba." Renji voiced. "Please don't try to stop me."

* * *

Somewhere else...

"The 9th Squad is in charge of this area." Hisagi stopped the group of Squad 11 Shinigami. "Please return to your barracks."

"Hold it!" Ikkaku cut in before Hisagi could sheath his Zanpakutō. "I'll be your opponent, Hisagi."

"I have no idea what Captain Amagai is thinking, but there's one thing for sure." Renji stood firm. "I know Ichigo and Rukia better than any of you. So please, Iba, let me by. I don't want to have to fight you."

"That's right." Iba realized. "You probably know that Shinigami Daiko really well. But I'm under orders. I can't abandon my duties. It's the same to you, too. You have to check your feelings at the door and fulfill your duties as a Lieutenant. If you can't do that, then I'll force you to leave if I have to."

* * *

"That's concluded." Yamamoto ended the Captains' meeting. "On a different topic, Captain Kuchiki, what is the status of the evidence gathering?"

"I am ready to hand in the final report." Byakuya answered. "All we need is a Bakkōtō sample to collaborate with the investigation data."

"Very well." Yamamoto nodded.

"Captain-Commander, Tula-sama," Ukitake voiced. "Why did Kurosaki's group break into the Kasumiōji manor to begin with? I don't think they would do something like this without just cause. I feel we should investigate the Kasumiōji Clan as well."

"Lady Tula already has had her own suspicions about the Kasumiōji Clan and has an on-going plan on dealing with them currently taking place." Yamamoto soothed his student's worry.

To be truly honest, the Shinigami Daiko's unexpected intervention does place a small bump on my original plan," Tula admitted. "But the end result is the same I'm aiming for."

"All Squads will carry out the orders I've given here." Yamamoto barked. "We mustn't reveal our hand too early."

* * *

"You're freaking stubborn." Iba snorted, clashing blades with Renji. "Abarai, you're just like you were back in the day."

"Right back at you, Iba." Renji fired back. "You keep going on about your orders. Are orders that important to you?"

"Of course they are!" Iba retorted, both Lieutenants clashing swords.

* * *

"All you're good at is defending, Hisagi." Ikkaku had taken his and Hisagi's fight to the top of the sidewall. "Split, Hōzukimaru!" he activated his Shikai. "Weren't you going to capture Ichigo, Hisagi?"

* * *

Iba had also taken his fight with Renji to higher grounds. "Don't you care how this looks to everyone, Abarai?" the 7th Squad Lieutenant parried off Renji's attack.

"You're the one blocking my path." Renji fired back.

"True, but what you're trying to do goes against our orders." Iba reminded.

"No, I'm going to stop them." Renji protested. "That's all. Please hear me out, Iba. I just can't believe that they, that Ichigo and Rukia, would do something like this without just cause. Still, I know they won't stop until they learn the truth."

* * *

"What are you thinking, Madarame?" Hisagi snapped, dodging Ikkaku's bladed section. "Pull back your Squad and return to your assigned area right now."

"Man, you're as thick-headed as ever." Ikkaku snorted. "Why don't you think about this for a second?" he forced Hisagi on the defensive. "Ichigo's on the move because he noticed something we didn't. Can't you tell? You have met him before, haven't you?"

* * *

With the locator runestone with him flashing incessantly , Kira found himself in an abandoned warehouse within the Kasumiōji Clan compound. _Who are those guys?_ He frowned, watching from a window on the roof, seeing Rurichiyo pick the lock of her cage with a hairpin. _And that girl is Princess Rurichiyo of the Kasumiōji Clan. What's going on? "_Anyway, I have to report to Captain Amagai." he released a Hell Monarch Butterfly. "Now with the Kasumiōji Princess being held here, he really must be..." turning, he deflected the incoming kunai with his Zanpakutō. "Who are you people?" he demanded, finding himself surrounded by the Kasumiōji Clan's secret ninja. "Get real!" he snapped, slicing through the attacking ninja. "I'm too much for you to handle. Now, tell me what you're doing here." he pointed Wabisuke at the ninja leader.

"_We're_ too much for _you_." the ninja leader corrected, summoning yet another group of ninja and attached his Bakkōtō to his arm.

_What's going on with their power?_ Kira took the fight to the training square. _Their Reiatsu just skyrocketed._ "Wait!" he turned, seeing another group of ninja carry Rurichiyo off.

* * *

"Weird, huh?" Iba mused. "It's not just us. People's Reiatsu are fluctuating all over the place. A single order caused all this madness. This ain't right."

"Then, please let me go already." Renji pleaded. "I'll prove to everyone that they're innocent."

"If that's how you feel, then I'll have to trust Kurosaki Ichigo to you." Iba relented. "You're not the only one. Everyone probably feels the same way you do. Most of us trust that man, and it isn't simply because he's Lady Tula's older brother. But I've got to obey my orders and capture those two; in order to prove that they're innocent, like you said."

* * *

"Once I fight Ichigo, it'll all make sense." Ikkaku stated. "I'll understand why he's causing such a stupid mess. Until then, I won't let anyone else touch him." he was ready to take Hisagi down.

* * *

"I've got to catch up." Kira finally took down the last of the ninja and was on his way to chase after the ninja who had nabbed Rurichiyo when a Bakkōtō in the shape of a circular saw was tossed at his back. Using Shunpo, he dodged the weapon and returned back to the training square.

"You're too slow in everything you do." Kibune tsked, standing on the roof and revealing the Bakkōtō belonged to him. "The Princess is long gone, Lieutenant Kira."

"So, this entire affair was your doing after all, 3rd Seat Kibune." Kira declared.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

After their brief skirmish...

Hisagi: I'm starving.

Renji: Wanna grab a bite?

Hisagi: (Grins) Yes! I'll treat you to something great for free. Come with me.

* * *

Later in Squad 2...

Ōmaeda: (Bored) You came to hang out again? Perfect timing. Wanna eat my leftovers from lunch? (The dining table reveals a spread of leftover food)

Hisagi: Thanks! (Starts gobbling)

Renji: Leftovers...

Hisagi: You can eat as much fancy food as you want for free. Don't complain.

Renji: Don't you have any pride?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Kira begins to fight Kibune, and initially gains the advantage by using his Shikai to increase the weight of Kibune's Zanpakutō. Kibune uses Bakkōtō negate Kira's Shikai, as he continues to fight. Discussing his past, Kibune reveals that he was ostracized in the Gotei 13 for not protecting his weaker Squad members during missions, and assigned to a Squad that specializes in hunting down Hollows as a result. He states that the Bakkōtō will give him enough power to gain respect from the Gotei 13.

Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Offense and Defense of the 3rd Division

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of the 3rd Division

* * *

"So, it was you, after all, 3rd Seat Kibune." Kira recognized his opponent.

"I'm impressed that you dodged that." Kibune related. "You're worthy of being Lieutenant. At least, a little bit. Even though they were low-level fighters, I gave them Bakkōtō." he looked on as the defeated ninja's bodies were consumed by the parasitic blades. "I guess it was too much for them."

"Are you working for the Kasumiōji Clan?" Kira frowned.

"Lieutenant Kira, I'm sorry, but please die now." Kibune chuckled. Retrieving his Bakkōtō, he renewed his attack on Kira.

"Where's Captain Amagai?" Kira asked when Aida, Inose and Kanō arrived at the training grounds.

"He's chasing the Princess with Kurosaki Ichigo." Inose answered. "But what's the meaning of this?"

"Stay back!" Kira warned. "Kibune's our enemy."

"3rd Seat Kibune, is what Lieutenant Kira said true?" Aida turned to the bespectacled man.

"So the grunts are coming out." Kibune snorted. "I'm gonna kill all of you. Rage, Reppū!" he activated his Shikai.

"Everyone, retreat!" Kira barked.

"Too late." Kibune countered, releasing his circular ax at the three 3rd Squad Shinigami.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira jumped into action, moving between the saw Zanpakutō and the fallen 3rd Squad members.

"Your squared hook cannot stand up to my Reppū." Kibune was confident.

In retaliation, Kira sent Reppū back to its master with a swing from Wabisuke.

"What the hell did you do?" Kibune frowned, finding Reppū had been weighted down.

"My Wabisuke makes whatever it slashes double its weight." Kira explained. "If I slash it twice, the weight quadruples. A third time makes it eight times as heavy. You can't use your sword now that it's become so heavy. Kibune, tell me what you are after. What are you and the Kasumiōji Clan trying to accomplish? And who exactly are the Kasumiōji Clan?"

"What the Kasumiōji Clan does is none of your concern." Kibune answered. "But they have vast power. I just want to use their power to become stronger; to become the strongest Shinigami." summoning Reppū into the air, he sent the weapon flying towards Kira, who used Shunpo to dodge the circular sword, the sheer force of Reppū sending the blond Lieutenant crashing into the warehouse.

"What incredible force..." Kira muttered. "Why isn't Wabisuke working?"

"What's wrong, Lieutenant Kira?" Kibune mocked, entering the tower. "Don't tell me you're done already?"

_Kibune's Zanpakutō is too powerful._ Kira conceded, taking refuge on the winding staircase. _At this rate..._

"You half-dead loser." Kibune snorted. "There's no use in hiding. Show yourself. I might even make your death painless. You can't even hold a candle to me."

"3rd Seat Kibune." Kira voiced.

"Show yourself, Kira Izuru!" Kibune demanded.

"You said you desired the Kasumiōji Clan's power." Kira stated. "But I'd say you're already strong enough as you are."

"Stop hiding, your spineless worm." Kibune snapped.

"Why is someone as strong as you not satisfied?" Kira questioned.

"Strong?" Kibune echoed. "You have no idea what I sacrificed to make Reppū mine. You don't know anything. There you are." he spotted Kira and swung his over-sized weapon at him, the blond Lieutenant merely dodging the attack.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō." Kira was already behind Kibune, charging up the Hadō spell. The attack caught the 3rd Seat by surprise, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"Reppū!" Kibune tried to summon his weapon.

"Too late!" Kira had already closed in for the final attack.

Left with no choice, Kibune revealed his Bakkōtō, allowing the parasitic weapon attach itself to his arm, the out-surge of Reiatsu throwing Kira backwards. Powered up by the Bakkōtō, he re-summoned his Zanpakutō and tossed it at Kira, the impact throwing Kira back into the training square.

"What was that..." Kira mumbled.

"How dare you!" Kibune growled. "This is a Bakkōtō: a wondrous katana forged through the Kasumiōji Clan's secret arts."

"That corrupt Reiatsu..." Kira voiced. "It's the same as those assassins'."

"Incorrect." Kibune corrected. "Back then, it was carried by worthless foot soldiers who can't even use Shikai. Now, fed by my Reiatsu, this Bakkōtō will evolve without limit. Your attacks can't harm me now."

"Why are you using..." Kira was puzzled.

"Why else?" Kibune retorted. "To gain its power. True power. I am strong, but they all refuse to admit it. During my days at the Shinigami Academy, my grades were always top of the class." he recalled. "But the Gotei 13 never once tried to recruit me. I spent my idle time training, working until the ground was soaked with my blood. I learned to use Shikai and was finally granted entry into a Squad. And no matter what mission, I eliminated more Hollows than anyone else. But they didn't approve of the way I fought and eventually, I faced being kicked out of the Squad. I may as well have been discharged. I was ordered as an attendant, never to get given a seat. Inferior men were promoted over me, and with nowhere to put me, I was assigned to a expeditionary position. Depressed, I focused all my efforts on destroying Hollows. I vowed to force them all to change their opinion of me. And finally, I earned this power. With this power in my grasp, they won't be able to ignore me anymore. But it's not enough. I need more power, more strength. I'll force every last Shinigami to respect me."

"The katana is taking over his mind." Kira realized.

"Kira Izuru." Kibune declared. "I will eliminate everyone like you, powerless fools promoted to positions like Lieutenant. You're a weakling, and it disgusts me how you rose to that rank. You couldn't even stop the previous Captain's betrayal. You have no right to be placed ahead of me. Pointless." he mocked, Kira was dodging the rampaging Zanpakutō when an overpowered strike sent him crashing back on the ground. "Now you die." he readied to finish Kira off.

* * *

Omake: Quincy Encyclopedia

Ryūken: Today, we discuss a Quincy's clothing. (Uryū's latest Quincy outfit appears on the flat screen) Though the design changes with individual tastes, we all maintain the same basic look. We take great pride in our clothes.

Isshin: And with that, let's take a look at Ishida Ryūken's old outfits? (Digs out photographs)

Ryūken: (Impales the stack of photographs on the wall with a Seele Schneider) I'd rather not.

Isshin: (Fumes) Why are you so stuck up?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Kira realizes that Kibune is using Bakkōtō negate his Shikai, and he manages to exhaust Kibune, enabling him to use his Shikai to increase the weight of Kibune's Zanpakutō. Kibune attempts to draw on more power from Bakkōtō, but is consumed in the process. Kira collapses soon thereafter. Ichigo and Amagai pursue a pair of assassins with Rurichiyo, and discover that the Rurichiyo they are carrying is a fake. They return to the arena, where Kira reveals Kibune's association with Kumoi. Renji arrives and takes Bakkōtō to Yamamoto. Ichigo, Rukia, Amagai, and Shū head to the Kasumiōji compound, which Captain Hitsugaya is guarding. Amagai fights Hitsugaya and Rukia fights Rangiku, as Ichigo and Shū enter the compound. Elsewhere, with the Bakkōtō sample presented as evidence, Tula orders the Gotei 13 to attack the Kasumiōji compound.

Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Fierce Fight of Amagai vs Hitsugaya

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya

* * *

"Damn you!" Kibune cursed, Kira having blocked off the circular saw. "Just die already." he increased the strength of his attack, the power throwing Kira off. "You think you dodged it?" he renewed his attack on Kira who had shifted to avoid getting hit. "Sickening." he jumped down to face Kira head-on. "Why do you oppose me so?"

"Why did you enter 3rd Squad?" Kira questioned. "If you're aiming to be the greatest Shinigami, there must be countless better ways to go about it."

"You must have an appropriate rank in order to show your strength." Kibune explained.

"I see." Kira realized. "But it's too late now. Captain Amagai knows all about what you've been doing. Even if you kill me, you have no future here."

"So what?" Kibune smirked. "The Kasumiōji Clan is trying to use their Bakkōtō to create a new world. For example, with this Bakkōtō alone, I can kill off the entire Squad 3."

"Is that what you and the Kasumiōji Clan are..." Kira breathed.

"You don't need to hear anything else." Kibune declared. "You're going to die now. Damn you." he hissed, Kira having struck Reppū with Wabisuke and sending the over-sized Zanpakutō to the ground.

"I won't let you." Kira powered up his Reiatsu. "Do you even know what friends are?"

"Those guys are my friends?" Kibune mocked. "I've told you several times, being powerless is a sin. I've never considered anyone as a friend.

"I see." Kira steeled himself. "There's absolutely no way I'll let you succeed. You slice through the weak and look down on everyone. You only think of how you can manipulate your comrades to meet your own desires. The most important thing to me is that everyone in the 3rd Squad, above all else, is bound together by trust. You spit on that trust."

"What nonsense." Kibune scoffed and tossed Reppū at Kira again. Seeing Kira had used Shunpo to dodge the spinning blade, the former 3rd Seat renewed his attack on his nemesis.

Kira once again used Shunpo to not only dodge the thrown weapon, and to also close the distance between him and Kibune.

"You're barely able to stand, Lieutenant Kira." Kibune mocked, easily dodging Kira's sword. "I'm amazed you still can fight in that state."

"You'll never become the greatest Shinigami." Kira declared.

"Bullshit!" Kibune retorted. Allowing the Bakkōtō to consume more of his Reiatsu, he let his powered-up blade fly.

"Down here." Kira had made use of the time difference to move beneath Kibune and sent the ex-3rd Seat flying backwards with a kick. "Hadō #33: Shakkahō!" forced to take the fight to the air when Reppū cut in between the two fighters, Kira released the Hadō spell.

"How?" Kibune breathed, skidding out of the resultant smoke.

"It looks like you haven' noticed." Kira noted. "You've been controlled by that katana's power ever since you put it on. The power you've obtained isn't real. I couldn't stop Captain Ichimaru." he admitted, clashing blades with Kibune. "I am powerless, but Tula-sama reminded me; that I have responsibility: responsibility to protect the 3rd Squad, my friends. I can't lose!" freeing himself from the deadlock, he swooped down towards Kibune, sword drawn.

"So, you're saying your resolve is stronger than mine?" Kibune retorted. "A foolish thing like that can't overpower my true strength."

"You can't defeat me if all you're after is power." Kira strengthened his will at the incoming Reppū, striking at the spot where Reppū was conjoined with the Bakkōtō. "I get it." he realized the weapon's weak point as the Bakkōtō tentacles writhed to cover the spot that was hit. "Your Bakkōtō covers the surface of your Zanpakutō. And..." using Shunpo, he shattered the shield with Wabisuke. "It's power has been nullifying the effect of my Wabisuke. It seems that your strength is fake, after all." he noted, Kibune kneeling down due to the increased weight of Reppū. "Wabisuke's attack power is, most likely, inferior to yours. But our strength isn't limited to pure force. Zankensoki: only when your heart is in balance, can you claim to have true strength."

"I can't lose to you." Kibune muttered and allowed the Bakkōtō to consumed more of his Reiatsu. "I won't lose. I won't be beaten by the likes of you."

"He's been completely devoured by the katana." Kira sighed. "As the Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad, I will stop you." he declared and both combatants clashed for the last time; with Kira winning the fight as Kibune was finally consumed by the Bakkōtō and Reppū sliced into two.

"Lieutenant!" Kanō, Aida and Inose rushed over to the battle-worn Kira.

"Tell Captain Amagai..." Kira muttered, before passing out.

* * *

"Leave him to me!" Amagai moved forward, the splintered off group were still chasing after the ninja who had napped Rurichiyo.

"End of the line." Ichigo declared, the two Shinigami having cornered the lead ninja. "Let of of Rurichiyo."

Tossing Rurichiyo into the air to let Ichigo catch her, the ninja took on Amagai.

"A doll!" Ichigo gaped, seeing the fake puppet after Amagai dispatched the ninja. "It's a fake." he informed Rukia and Shu who had just arrived.

"Then, the real one is..." Rukia frowned.

"She was probably taken elsewhere." Amagai agreed with Rukia's guess. "Go to the stadium?" he echoed, when Kira's Hell Monarch Butterfly landed on his finger.

* * *

"So that Kibune guy was part of the Kasumiōji Clan after all." Ichigo noted, the group was reunited with Inose's group, Aida and Kanō were carrying the two broken part of the Bakkōtō imbued Zanpakutō.

"When did he join?" Amagai frowned. "Anyway, take Kira to 4th Squad.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"This isn't just some family feud anymore." Amagai agreed. "Things are rather grave when someone from my own Squad becomes a slave to a Bakkōtō."

"What's grave, now?" Renji piped in.

"How'd you know we were here?" Ichigo blinked.

"I just barely felt Kira's Reiatsu when he was fighting." Renji explained. "And when I got here, I wasn't disappointed. More importantly, why didn't you get in contact with me sooner? It looks like Kira's been injured."

"The 3rd Squad's 3rd Seat is working with the Kasumiōji Clan," Rukia replied. "Lieutenant Kira pursued and defeated him."

"So you stuck your head out and got caught in another sticky situation, huh?" Renji joked.

"Lieutenant Abarai, would you mind doing me a favor?" Amagai requested. "This is proof that the Kasumiōji Clan is guilty of treason." he took Aida's half of the Bakkōtō. "Tula-sama's final piece of the puzzle. Give this to Tula-sama and the Captain-Commander Yamamoto and pass everything we've told you."

"But, considering my position..." Renji trailed. "Wouldn't it be better if you went?"

"No," Amagai replied. "When the orders come down, I'll be the one leading the attack on the Kasumiōji compound. If my hunch is right, it's highly likely that Princess Rurichiyo is somewhere in the Kasumiōji manor. Since we've found their hideout, that's the only safe hiding place they've got left. Also, if Kibune is supposed to be their trump card..."

"Rurichiyo will be in danger if we waste any more time." Ichigo concluded.

"Got it." Renji relented.

* * *

In the Squad 1 office...

Tula and Yamamoto exchanged a look when Renji placed the broken half of the Bakkōtō in the office table.

"The final piece." Tula nodded, pleased. "Finally."

* * *

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed, spotting Squad 10 guarding the Kasumiōji Clan gates. "Another tough guy in our way."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Hitsugaya barked. "I know you're there. Come out. So you came here after all." he noted, when Ichigo walked out. "Amagai, you're..." he was forced to defend himself against his fellow Captain.

"Go, Kurosaki!" Amagai barked. "Leave things here to me."

"Let's go, Shu." Ichigo grabbed Shu and Shunpo-ed into the manor with Rukia in tow.

"Wait, Ichigo." Rukia was poised to take Matsumoto on. "I'll go. Go, Ichigo!" she ordered.

"Pull back, Amagai." Hitsugaya instructed.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't." Amagai replied.

"And it's not like like I can hold back against you, so..." Hitsugaya's eyes hardened. "Sōten ni zase: Hyōrinmaru!" he activated his Shikai.

"Sever, Raika!" Amagai, too, released his Shikai, his fire blast melting the ice dragon.

* * *

"Attention!" Tula sent out the new orders. "We have discovered evidence that leads us to believe the Kasumiōji Clan has committed the heinous crime of high treason. All Squads of the Gotei 13 are to follow Captain Amagai's lead and break into the Kasumiōji compound. Gather all evidence found!"

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today's about the blue sky in Las Noches. (The screen is split into the daytime and nighttime of Las Noches. Wonderweiss is seated on the floor underneath the screen) It's where Aizen-sama makes an mitigation sun in Hueco Mundo, where it's normally always night. But I betcha he made it on a whim.

Tōsen: (Shunpos in) Why are you explaining this today?

Ichimaru: It's looking like the action will be coming back here soon, so I figured I'd hype it up.

Tōsen: You just want more airtime, don't you?

Ichimaru: Ain't you here to get more airtime too, Tōsen?

Tōsen: You offend me. (Shunpos off with Wonderweiss)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stop fighting after they hear the order to attack the Kasumiōji clan, and the remaining Squads attack the compound following Amagai's lead. Kumoi, incensed about the attack, sends all of his assassins against the attacking Shinigami. Rukia and Shū find Kumoi, who is using Rurichiyo as a hostage, and reveals that he sought to take control of the nobility of the Soul Society. Amagai arrives to subdue Kumoi for trial.

Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Suppress the House of Kasumiōji

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji

* * *

"Throughout the generations, the Kasumiōji Clan made fantastic swords highly regarded by the royal family." Yamamoto explained. "The secret to how they forge these swords is a tightly kept secret within the family. And with the passage of time, their loyalties slowly changed. And knowing that we can't touch them when they are under the protection of Central 46, the Kasumiōji Clan began putting their efforts into making deadly, illegal weapons. Now that we have concrete evidence of their treachery, it's only natural for us to make a move."

"Captain-Commander, Tula-sama," Sasakibe addressed his two superiors. "Did you think this would happen if you let the Shinigami Daiko...?"

"Have Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Squad take control of the infiltration." Yamamoto instructed.

"And order the other Squads to follow 3rd Squad's Captain Amagai's lead to storm the Kasumiōji compound." Tula relayed her orders.

* * *

In the inner chambers of the Kasumiōji Clan...

"I'm reporting in." one of the Kasumiōji messengers reported to the pacing Kumoi. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto, with Tula-sama's consent, has changed his original order. He's ordered the Gotei 13 to infiltrate our manor."

"What?" Kumoi echoed. "Damn! Central 46 said that this wouldn't happen; they guaranteed my safety. That's why I'm willing to take the risks that accompanied their protection. I've got no choice but to use these now." he opened the hidden armory to reveal the cache of Bakkōtō he had in reserve.

* * *

"New orders?" Matsumoto echoed, stopping the fight between her and Rukia when the new orders came in.

"Yes." one of her Squad members confirmed. "We are to restrain the Kasumiōji Clan."

"What's the meaning of this?" Matsumoto wondered. "That's the exact opposite of what we've been doing." "Guess we don't have to fight each other anymore." she kept her Zanpakutō. "Who're they?" the group was suddenly attacked by the Kasumiōji Clan ninjas wielding Bakkōtō.

"Assassins from the Kasumiōji Clan." Rukia fended off her attacker. "They're using a type of katana called Bakkōtō. This is what the Kasumiōji Clan has been hiding."

"I see." Matsumoto nodded. "Growl, Haineko!" she activated her Shikai. "Shūhei!" she recognized the 9th Squad Lieutenant who had parried away the assassins attacking her.

"The Captain-Commander and Tula-sama have issued the order to attack." Hisagi informed his fellow Lieutenant. "There's evidence that the Kasumiōji Clan has been plotting treason. We are to follow Captain Amagai and aid the Shinigami Daiko in storming the Clan compound."

* * *

"It's looks like he made it in time." Amagai noted, seeing the throng of Shinigami charging the Kasumiōji compound.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Byakuya Shunpo-ed onto the roof. "I have been ordered to subdue the Kasumiōji Clan. There is evidence that they have been committing treason and breaking taboos. Captain Amagai, please take the lead in storming the Clan compound."

"Understood." Amagai nodded and Shunpo-ed off to carry out his orders.

"Captain." Matsumoto returned to her superior's side. "What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like." Hitsugaya replied. "This is all part of the Captain-Commander's strategy."

"The Kasumiōji Clan is a noble family with special status." Byakuya explained. "We could not interfere with them unless it was something big."

"The Captain-Commander was already aware that the Kasumiōji Clan was up to no good." Hitsugaya continued. "Kurosaki just happened to get involved in the matter, so he took advantage of the situation. Well, that goes to show how much he believes in his abilities. But I still can't believe that old codger."

* * *

"Reporting in." a messenger ninja reported to Kumoi who was storming down the corridor, Bakkōtō in hand, along with two of his guards. "The main gate and the main pavilion are being overrun by the Shinigami. We are trying to fight back, but we won't be able to hold out for long."

"I know that." Kumoi retorted. "You just need to buy me some time. I only need enough time to get into the Bakkōtō smithy."

"Kumoi-sama, a Shinigami has entered the Bakkōtō smithy." another messenger reported in.

"Impossible." Kumoi was shocked. "The barrier there was erected by the royal family. There's no mere way a mere Shinigami could break through it."

* * *

In the Bakkōtō smithy...

After Suì-Fēng shattered the barrier, both Kyoraku and Ukitake led their Squads to contain the weaponry forge.

* * *

"Damn those filthy Shinigami!" Kumoi growled, his grand plans were falling apart. "The Princess! Bring me Princess Rurichiyo. I've got no choice but to use her as a shield."

"Rurichiyo-sama!" the rest of the Kasumiōji retainers recognized their Clan heiress who had been brought in by Kumoi's guards. "What's the meaning of this, Kumoi? What were you going to do with Rurichiyo-sama?"

Growling, Kumoi turned the Bakkōtō in his hand and stabbed the retainer in front of him. "Finish them off." he ordered his guards.

"Why did you kill our vassals?" Rurichiyo struggled her gag off. "We are the Princess of this Clan. You won't get away from killing our vassals."

"Shut up!" Kumoi grabbed her by the collar of her kimono. "This Clan belongs to me! You're nothing more than a hostage. Don't be such a brat."

"Who are you holding us hostage against?" Rurichiyo demanded. "Who is it you are so afraid of? Just tell us!"

"Shut up!" Kumoi tossed her to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Rurichiyo glared. "Explain yourself!"

"You brat!" Kumoi dragged her off by the back of her kimono. "Come on. Just be thankful that I'm keeping you alive." he tossed her against the wall.

"We're just a hostage." Rurichiyo reminded. "We can't tell if we should be thankful or not."

"Then how about I help you figure it out?" Kumoi rested the Bakkōtō blade against her neck.

"That's far enough." Ichigo cut in. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Rurichiyo."

"Kill him!" Kumoi ordered his guards.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo snorted, disarming the guards of their Bakkōtō with one attack. "Hand Rurichiyo over."

"Don't move." Kumoi pointed his Bakkōtō at Rurichiyo's neck, just as Rukia and Shu arrived. "I'll kill her if you come any closer."

"Kumoi Gyōkaku, what are you after?" Rukia demanded. "Why did you make the Bakkōtō weapons?"

"That's none of your business." Kumoi retorted.

"He's trying to use the Bakkōtō to destroy the order of Soul Society and become the head of all the nobility." Rurichiyo answered.

"'Kill anyone who gets in the way.'" Kumoi smirked. "That's one of the rules of victory."

"Unforgivable." Ichigo growled.

"I don't need your forgiveness, you damned fool." Kumoi scoffed.

"You're the fool." Rukia retorted. "You're insane to try and become head of the nobility."

"I will to stand on the top of the world, even if it means shortening my life." Kumoi declared. "I'll do anything to make that happen." he pressed the Bakkōtō closer to Rurichiyo's neck. His chuckles was cut short when Amagai burst in from the barred window.

"Captain Amagai, this is the man who's been pulling the strings." Rukia informed the newly arrived Captain.

"So, it would seem." Amagai agreed.

"Ichigo!" Rurichiyo took the opening to run, Amagai letting her through before knocking Kumoi unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck.

"Amagai, why..." Ichigo was shocked.

"Tula-sama's direct orders." Amagai heaved the unconscious retainer over his shoulder. "I'm taking him in for interrogation, before placing him on trial."

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

In the Tea Ceremony Club...

Renji: (Thinking) _Why am I here? I suck with stuff like this._

Yachiru: (Opens side door) I'm here for some sweets. (Swallows the bun on the serving plate and downs a whole jug of tea) Thanks a bunch! (Exits via side door)

Yamamoto: Come back anytime.

Renji: (Shocked expression)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next and final chapter, Komoi is sentenced for execution in a closed-door trial by Tula, with Amagai bearing the execution sword. Tula then enforces martial law on _every_ Clan, declaring that each Clan Head is responsible for policing their own individual Clan councils and that the future Central 46 has no authority over the Noble Clans. As the curtain closes down on the Kasumiōji conspiracy, Tula reverses Kisaragi Shin'etsu's conviction and he is given a postmortem pardon.

Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The End of the Kasumiōji Conflict

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 and the final chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: The Curtains Are Drawn, The End of the Kasumiōji Conflict

* * *

"Good work, Captain Amagai." Tula turned to the arriving Amagai who had entered the Captain-Commander's office. "Can I trouble you to temporarily put Komui Gyōkaku in the Squad 3's detainment cells? I shall oversee his trial, _personally_."

"Understood." Amagai nodded and Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

"Byakuya, is everything secure here?" Ukitake turned to the younger Captain.

"The Lieutenants are finishing off those still resisting." the 6th Squad Captain answered.

"What's your situation?" Hitsugaya turned to Kyoraku beside him.

"The Bakkōtō smithy is under our control." Kyoraku replied. "Captain Suì-Fēng is monitoring it personally."

"Now, where is Amagai Shūsuke?" Yoruichi asked.

"Amagai?" Hitsugaya echoed. "He went back to Seireitei when Madarame's group first charged in. that's the last time I saw him. Did something happen to him?" he frowned, seeing the former 2nd Squad Captain's shocked expression.

"Urahara had me check out Soul Society's storehouses while the recent events has everyone distracted." Yoruichi explained. "And in the process, I discovered the Kasumiōji Clan's dark secret. The very first member of the Kasumiōji to create the Bakkōtō was Komui Gyōkaku. He took the techniques he'd used to make the weaponry presented to the royal family, and used them to create those katana. A Bakkōtō could forcefully make their wielder use powers beyond their current ability, but with drastic side effects."

"I don't know how Amagai learnt about the Bakkōtō, but we can be sure that he worked his way in with Komui to get them himself." Ukitake added.

"It seems that he needed the Bakkōtō to advance some greater plan." Yoruichi guessed.

"That, becoming a Captain, and even an understanding of how Shinigami and Soul Society as a whole function." Kyoraku remarked.

"At any rate, he sprung into action as soon as he made Captain." Yoruichi continued. "Immediately after his inauguration, when the Kōryū conveniently stopped functioning correctly, he secretly snuck behind his Squad and by stopping the Kōtotsu himself, demonstrated his strength to his subordinates and gained their trust. He approached and gained the trust of the other Captains, and called upon them to work together, proposing joint training: all to observe and analyze the military might of each Squad. And while continuing his preparations, he tried to make use of one unplanned X Factor."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya guessed.

"He must have wanted to wait a bit longer before setting things in motion." Yoruichi surmised. "But somehow, Lady Tula intervened and redirected his original target to Komui. Using Komui's ambitions to his advantage, he turned the commotion into a full-fledged riot. And in one fell swoop, plunged all of Soul Society into chaos, with the help of the Kasumiōji Clan assassin squads and his hand-picked 3rd Seat Kibune: all this to hide the fact that his allegations had changed and to blindside Komui."

"The latest report said Lieutenant Kira defeated him." Kyoraku piped in.

"Kira's defeat of Kibune produced the concrete evidence Tula-sama needed to back Byakuya's report." Ukitake added. "Tula-sama's scenario to Amagai seems to also account for Kira's victory."

"We have learnt a great deal, but what is Lady Tula's scenario?" Byakuya questioned.

"Well..." Yoruichi trailed.

"I see our Winter Princess still has her theatrical moments." Kyoraku chuckled.

* * *

About three days later, in the remodeled underground assembly hall in the Central 46 Compound...

"Bring in the accused!" in full ceremonial attire, Tula chaired the proceedings with Yamamoto, Amagai, Kenryū and Enryū as the only witnesses.

"Release me, you imbeciles!" Komui struggled against the two Squad 2 guards bringing him into the courtroom. "The Central 46 won't forgive this insolence on my being!"

"Central 46 has already been abolished." Tula informed the shackled Komui plainly.

"You're..." Komui was shocked to see Tula in the chief judiciary chair.

"Former steward of the Kasumiōji Clan, Komui Gyōkaku, you stand accused of breaking the third and fifth laws of Soul Society." Tula addressed Komui. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Kumoi snapped. "When Central 46 is reformed, they will have your head for this!"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto," Tula turned serenely to Yamamoto. "I would assume you, Captain Amagai and the two Kasumiōji servants heard the direct threat to my life."

"We have." the four Shinigami responded.

"Then, there is no need to a trial." Tula spoke, getting up from the chief judiciary chair. "A direct declaration against the Winter Goddess, Tula's, life, equates to immediate execution. Captain Amagai, if you will..."

"At once." Amagai moved beside Komui and carried out the order.

Outside the Central 46 Compound, after dismissing the four Shinigami, Tula activated the Clan Conclave summoning lodestone.

* * *

In the meeting hall in Tula's Temple later in the afternoon...

All the noble Clan Heads, including the minor Clans, were gathered in response to the Clan Conclave summoning.

"In lieu of the recent... events regarding the Kasumiōji Clan, I have come to the following conclusion." Tula addressed the assembled Clan Heads. "All the Clans are no longer under the protection of Central 46 and as such, have no immunity to investigation via the Onmitsukidō." silencing any protests with a sharp surge of her Reiatsu, she continued her proclamation. "The Clan Heads or stewards are responsible for policing their own Clan Councils. If I hear a _whisper_ of treason from any of the Clans, I _will_ exterminate and uproot that Clan _personally_! Have I made myself clear?"

"Many of the Clans will not be pleased with this decision, Tula-sama." Byakuya remained after the Conclave meeting.

"The incident with the Kasumiōji Clan is once too many." Tula reminded. "I will not have a second Clan insurrection at a time like this. Police your own Clan, Captain Kuchiki; we do not want a repeat of Kuchiki Kōga's tragedy."

* * *

"Captain Amagai, I apologize for having you play such a detestable role in this incident." Tula summoned Amagai. "I know this comes a little late, but this is the official postmortem pardon for Kisaragi Shin'etsu." she handed Amagai a rolled up scroll.

"I thank you, Tula-sama." Amagai claimed the scroll.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you, Princess Rurichiyo." Tula greeted her next guest, the Kasumiōji heiress was accompanied by Kenryū and Enryū.

"Ano, Hasu-sama..." Rurichiyo started.

"I know." Tula smiled and gestured to the sealing chambers behind her. "Shall we?"

"Right." Rurichiyo nodded and followed the teen Goddess to the sealing chambers to remove the barrier rune seal she had placed on the heiress previously.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Ichigo: (Exits from the Senkaimon) Um... (Finds himself in Hueco Mundo)

Child Nelliel: (Flying headbutts Ichigo) Welcome back, Ichigo! Did the core pit guys say you could come back?

Ichigo: (Pulls child Nelliel off him) Nel, how did you?

Orihime: (With Bleach manga in hand and turned to the relevant pages) Hurry up, Kurosaki. Use your Bankai and go to this scene.

Ichigo: Scene? (Finds himself instantly transported to said scene)

Orihime: (Beaming) We're all set now.

Ichigo: (Confused) Wait a sec, Inoue. What's...

Orihime: (Addresses audience) The Hueco Mundo Arc resumes next!

Child Nelliel: Don't miss it!

* * *

SailorStar9: In next arc, as Aizen travels through a Garganta portal to Karakura Town, Tula and Captain-Commander Yamamoto confront the three former Captains, with six other captains. Aizen summons the Espadas Stark and Lilinette, Baraggan, Halibel and orders Ulquiorra to protect Las Noches.

Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
